Unpredictable Times
by Joe Dempsie ruined my life
Summary: When Edward left Bella and Jacob started to date and then married.They are now happily married with two children and going on a road trip. Surely nothing can wrong? Please Read!Terrible Summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTEM OF PAGE**_

_**Unpredictable times.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

To say my life had changed since Edward left was an understatement. It seemed like after I came out of my deep depression everything changed and there was one person responsible for that and his name is Jacob.

Jacob was my saviour. He took me out of the deep hole I was in and brought sun back into my life.

I always tried to deny my feelings for Jacob but after many months of being in denial I just let myself feel what I wanted to for once and kissed him. He was so surprised that he started to push away from me but I knew that he wanted it as much as I did so I continued.

A year later I was walking up the aisle. It was a very simple wedding with just the pack members, my parents, Billy, Sue, The Elders and Angela with her boyfriend.

Our honeymoon was in Spain, in a small villa with a pool. It felt so right and I loved feeling so happy all the time.

Jacob always had that effect on me. The minute he walked into a room I would automatically feel happy felt oblivious to everything negative around me.

Roughly around 6 months after our marriage I fell pregnant. We were both over the moon. We couldn't't believe it! I was a very happy pregnant woman. I had no morning sickness, no mood swings, my feet didn't't really swell up the only effect was that my skin seemed to glow and I always looked fresh even after not sleeping a wink due to the baby kicking all night.

9 months later Alyssa came along. She was very like Jacob but she had my eyes and my colour of hair but everything else was similar to Jacob.

Alyssa was the apple in Billy and Charlie's eyes and she learned that very quickly and used it to her advantage as she got older.

Most of the pack members had stopped phasing due to them starting families with their imprintees.

Leah to everyone's joy imprinted on someone that worked in a newly opened shop in Forks that she just happened to walk into while looking for a last minute birthday present for Paul.

Everyone had imprinted excluding Jacob which slightly worried me, but he insisted that he wasn't going to leave La Push anytime soon so there was no chance of him imprinting as he had already seen the whole female population of La Push.

3 years after Alyssa, John was born. Unlike when I was pregnant with Alyssa my pregnancy was full of morning sickness, bruised stomach and instead of the glowing skin I had pale worn out looking skin.

My life seemed to be going very smoothly and I loved that I was able to be around Charlie a lot and make him dinner now and again.

When Billy died it shocked us all and we all were very saddened by his death but I knew that Alyssa who was 8 at the time would be affected by all the sadness around her so I made sure she had someone who was happy and optimistic around her.

John and Alyssa were the most beautiful children I had ever seen (I know I am biased!) and they seemed to surprise me every day with simple little things.

I had stayed in touch with Angela but I hadn't heard from Jessica in awhile because she had moved with Mike to California after they both got their degrees from college and got married at a very small ceremony. Angela had broken up with Ben but soon found love again in the arms of a man called Josh. They are married six months now. I see Angela nearly every week and if we don't get time to meet up we spend an hour or two on the phone talking.

After I graduated from college I started to work in a newly opened up shop that sells children's clothes just outside Forks. I really like the job as it means I can bring John and Alyssa to school on the way to work. I have to be there early as I open up and lock up every day. Jacob opened up his own mechanic shop in La Push where he spends most of his time. Embry, Quill, Sam and Brady all work with him and surprisingly they get a lot of business for such a small town. I think most people from Forks go there as well as the mechanic in Forks prices is unbelievably expensive.

Sam and Emily are married with two girls and another baby on the way. Sam was hoping that his two daughters Lilly and Rose wouldn't carry the werewolf gene like Leah did but it didn't look that good as Lilly the oldest, who is thirteen, has taken a big growth spurt in the last month. It made it us all wonder why she would grow as quick as she did as there was no vampires around to trigger the gene. There were a lot of unanswered questions and only time would tell.

Jared had married Kim a few years back and she is now pregnant with twins who are due any day. Paul and Embry imprinted on sisters when they went to some funfair thing near Seattle last year. Embry was engaged to Sienna and they planned to marry soon. Paul on the other hand had proposed two weeks into the relationship.

Seth is now a father to a little boy that is named after his father and is married to his imprint Sarah.

Collin and Brady had imprinted but are still trying to figure out how to tell the girls that they are a werewolf. Collin only imprinted five months ago but Brady had imprinted over a year ago but his imprint Jessica wanted to take everything slow despite the strong pull she felt towards him so Brady was afraid she would get scared and leave him.

Quil and Claire where starting to date but they had to take things slow as Emily had threatened him that him he would loose his manhood if he pushed her into anything she didn't want and had asked Sam to keep an eye out for anything wrong Quil did towards Claire.

Life seemed to be going well and everyone was finally getting their happy ending they always hoped for.

___________________________________*****_____________________________________________

AN: Okay hello people!! I am looking for a Beta as my grammar and spelling is appalling! If anyone would like to do the job or knows anyone who would do it please tell me! I hope you like this story! I got the idea while on holiday and wanted to write straight away! Please subscribe and review! I have a lot of chapters already written. I plan for there to be 10 or so chapters but I am very unpredictable and can get writers block at anytime! My stories are simple and so is my writing. I am very amateur! Well thank you for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and Subscribe and if you want read my other story if you are a Georgia Nicolson fan!

Jen


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unpredictable times**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I could hear the alarm going off but every ounce of my body was fighting against waking up. I had been up all night with a very sick John who wanted his Mammy to sleep with him, which I really didn't mind but it was the fact that Jacob had left to go out on patrols (its beyond me why he still does them) and I couldn't contact him to ask him for help. Poor John had had a very restless night he had been getting sick every hour or so and I felt so helpless as every bit of medicine I gave him just came back up.

I gave in and turned off the alarm clock and I decided to check on John.

I walked down the hall and peeked in the door of his room. He was asleep on his bed with his favorite toy underneath his arm. I decided to go make myself breakfast and then I would have a shower if I had time. Thank God it was a bank holiday and I had got the day off as I really hated calling in to get the day off. I ate my slices of toast in silence hoping John would sleep this illness off when I heard the front door open and then close.

"Hey babe" Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen

"Hi .John is sick "I said

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has been up most of the night getting sick. I don't know why, it must be some bug."

"Poor lil man. I am sorry I wasn't there to help you last night. I should have been there but I wasn't."

He took a deep breath before started to talk again.

"I think it might be time to stop phasing. I hate to leave you for patrols but I just don't like the thought of blood suckers walking around La Push"

"It's OK. I survived. We can discuss this later I need to have a shower." I replied

"OK later then." He said as he started to make

I made my way into the bathroom and I started to undress and I stepped into the shower. A shower never felt so good, it felt like it was washing all the stress of last night away. After I had got dressed I walked into the kitchen to find a not saying:

Bella

John and Alyssa said they wanted to eat out so I said I would treat them will be back soon

Love Jacob

Ps. Whatever John had last night is gone now he was the one that demanded we go out!

I laughed it was so typical he was still small but he for some reason got over sicknesses really quickly. I was really grateful for it as Alyssa stayed sick for days on end. I had a feeling that it could be something to do with the werewolf gene.

I decided to make the most of being alone for once and I sat down on the couch with a book I had got for my birthday last year but never got the chance to read it.

2 hours and 10 chapters later I heard Jake and the children come in.

"We're home Mammmmyyy!" shouted John as he ran and jumped up to give me a hug.

"Hi hunnie! How you feeling`?"

"I'm alllll better now!!" he declared

"That's good"

"We have a surprise for Mammy don't we?" Jacob Said

"What?" I said

"Were going on holidays!" Screamed Alyssa her voice full of excitement

Before I could say anything Jake started to talk

" Ok while you were in the shower I got a call saying the school is closed for a week due to classrooms getting flooded from the rain last night so I decided that it would be a perfect time to take a break so I thought while we go to get something to eat we could call into your work and get the week off for you so we could go!"

"Oh… Where are we going?"

"Well I thought we could just go on a road trip with the kid's just stop off at places we pass and stay in a motel that's nearest us. It will be fun!"

"OK so when do we go?" I asked starting to get excited

"As soon as possible!"

"Ok then!!Alyssa get some clothes for you and John and bring them to my room so I can pack them" I said

Alyssa and John skipped off barely able to control themselves with excitement.

"Thank you Jake, this is just what I was thinking about doing for awhile! I really do love you! You're everything I could have asked for!"

"It's no problem babe! And I love you too! More than anything else." He took me in a tight embrace and I want up on my tip toes and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Come on babe we need to pack!" I said breaking the short silence

We walked to our bedroom holding hands and only let go when I opened the wardrobe and took a good look inside.

I had very simple wardrobe just jeans, jumper's shirts and sweats nothing too fancy and overly expensive. I started to take out everything I wanted to bring. I was making mental notes of what I would have to get when I went to the store before we leave.

_**BANG**_

_**BANG **_

_**BANG**_

I ran into the hall to see what the noise was and I was greeted with Alyssa dragging toys and clothes with her.

"It won`t fit!" Alyssa cried

"Well come into my room and we can sort out the clothes you need and the ones you don't."

After 2 hours of packing clothes, toys, CDs, books and many other things we decided to order a pizza and then go to bed early so it would be easier to get up in early tomorrow.

It felt nice to relax and have some family time for once as it seemed like we always busy working to even think about relaxing for more than ten minutes. I looked at Alyssa and John. They both fell asleep on the couch, their faces showed pure innocence just like Jake when he is asleep. I could feel Jake staring at me so I turned my head to face him. We stared into each other's eyes and I could feel myself leaning in to kiss him. I kissed him slowly at first but then more passionately I could tell it was going to move further so I stopped kissing him and took his hand and lead him to the bedroom where we continued on with what we were doing on couch.

__________________________________*****_______________________________________

_**Thank you for the reviews so far and to my Beta Mmakkaii!**_

_**PLEASE review! I really would like to know what you think and whether I should continue or not!!**_

_**Any questions just ask me!**_

_**Update will be next week most likley!**_

_**Bye for now!:)**_

_**Jen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unpredictable times**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke again for the second time this weekend to that annoying ringing sound of my alarm clock but this time at least I was happy to get out of bed. I turned the alarm off and lay for a few minutes before deciding it was time to wake everyone else. The hardest would be Jake as he could sleep through the alarm clock and you had to shake him around a bit before he even started to stir.

I got out of bed and walked into the sitting room where John and Lyssa had fallen asleep last night but as I walked into the room I noticed John was only in there."Hey, lil man, time to get up and have some breakfast before we go," I said quietly, as I knew he hated loud noises in the morning.

I took out some clothes for him and left them on a chair near him.

I walked back into the hall and made my way into Alyssa`s room and I found her sitting on her bed fully clothed and ready to go.

"Morning honey. What time did you get up at?" I asked. I kind of hoped she would have gotten up early so she would be tired and fall asleep in the car.

"I think about three o`clock. I just was so excited and I when I woke up there was no way I could go back to sleep so I just packed and re-packed my bags a few times."

"Oh, OK, well, go have some breakfast while we get ready."

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Jacob and John were.

I sat down at the table and Jacob brought me over a cup of coffee. I quietly thanked him while I sat there and let myself wake up properly.

Alyssa POV

I was so excited to go on this holiday! I had woken up on the coach and decided that I wanted to go have a look to see if I had forgotten anything so I unpacked my bag and repacked it a couple times making sure I forgot nothing. After doing that for about an hour I decided to read for a little while to try and pass time. I read for a few hours and finished the book I had been reading for the last week.

That was something I got from my Mom. I was able to read books really fast, unlike my Dad who took a year to read a 100 page book.

I got on with my Mom better than my Dad as I could talk to her about books and stuff that I had done in school but my Dad wasn't really into that kind of thing. My Dad was very good with playing with dolls and things like that with me though, as he had such a big imagination and came up with great games to play.

I love John, we get on really well but sometimes he can be really annoying, but what brothers aren't annoying sometimes?

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone walking in the hall. I could tell it was my Mom as I could tell by the sound of her foot steps on the wooden floors.

"Morning, honey. What time did you get up at?" my Mom asked. I was hoping she wouldn't give out to me when I told her what times I was up at as she get angry when I stay up late or get up early she say I get too cranky when I am tired.

"I think about three o`clock. I just was so excited and I when I woke up there was no way I could go back to sleep, so I just packed and re-packed my bags a few times," I replied. Honesty would be better as she would get suspicious if I was very tired.

"Oh, OK, well, go have some breakfast while we get ready," she said as she left the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't angry at me and decided I would follow my Mom into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I walked in the kitchen and saw my Dad and Mom sitting at the table and John sitting on my Mom's lap.

"What do you want for breakfast, baby?" my Dad asked.

"Just toast and juice," I replied

My Dad stood up from his chair and got me my breakfast while I went to sit down.

"I am all done with my cereal!" John announced to the kitchen

"Ok. Put it in the dishwasher."

John jumped off Mom's lap and walked over to the dishwasher where he placed the plate and cup.

"Here you go", My Dad said as he placed the juice and toast in front of me on the table

"Thanks, "I replied quietly, but I knew he could hear it due to him being a werewolf and all.

It was hard to not tell any of my friends in school that my Dad was a werewolf. I had known all my life and when I started school, I was told that under no circumstances was I to tell nobody. I think it's cool that my Dad can transform into a gigantic wolf whenever he feels like it, the only bad side I think is that he phases when he is angry. I was used to having the two packs in my houses a lot as my Mom and Aunt Emily try and take turns at cooking for them.

Aunt Emily isn't really my Aunty but she is like one as she always takes me out shopping and treats me different things. I really enjoy going over to her house as it's got a really nice feel to it.

Auntie Rachel is always calling in so I get to see her which is good and she makes like the best pancakes ever! On my birthday last year she came over early and made them for me. They were so nice!

I only got to meet Aunt Rebecca a few times as she lives in Hawaii but I talk to her all the time on the phone she has two daughters and three sons called Kate, Tara, Tom, Noah and William. Kate and Noah are twins and they are 10 years old. William is 8, Tom is 15 and Tara is and I get on well. He was allowed stay over for two weeks last summer we had so much fun.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my Mom calling my name.

"Lyss?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Dad and I are going to get changed now and then we will be leaving so get everything you need now and make sure you and John both go to the restroom, we don't want to have to stop 10 minutes into the journey for a toilet stop," she said

"Ok, Mom."

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face followed by brushing my teeth. I then went to the restroom and washed my hands. I called put John name trying to find where he is.

"John," I called for the fifth time

"What??!!" he shouted

"Mom said you have to go to the restroom because she isn't going to allow a toilet stop in the first 10 minutes."

"Fine," he huffed

I don't know why he was huffing he must be annoyed at something. I got the bag that had my stuff in it and brought it out to the car.

I sat into the car and into my favorite seat which was behind the driver seat because once Embry sat in the other seat and he had just eaten some bad food at the mall and he got sick all over that seat. It was all cleaned up but it still made my stomach turn at the thought of sitting there.

I hated when they took forever to get into the car. I am always the one in the car first and with that thought ended Mom and John sat into the car while Dad locked the door to the house.

"OK, let's go!" Dad said as he sat into the car.

He started the engine and reversed out of the drive and the journey began.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chapters are probably going to become smaller from now on! Sorry I know they are small already but hopefully the smaller the chapter the quicker they will be updated! Let's just hope that's the way it's going to be! Thanks to my beta! I have totally messed up with the timeline and have no idea what ages they are! Let`s say Alyssa is 10 and John is 7.I am doing an Alyssa POV in this one think I might do it again next chapter! Please Review! Please! It`s not that hard just press the green button! No reviews no chapter simple as! I don't want to write a story that I don't know if the readers like or not!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Ok I really love this story but I don't know if anyone is actually reading it because I am getting no reviews, I would really appreciate it if you could review and just tell me whether you like the story or not because I am not motivated to write because I don't know if people like it! I love this story and would love to continue it but I am not sure if you like it too so please tell me should I continue or not? I might be writing to myself about this but I will wait till Friday 11****th**** of December to see if anyone want me to keep it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I suppose I should have done this at the start but I am doing this now and never again for this story!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OWN CHARACTERS!!**

**Unpredictable times chapter 4**

**Alyssa POV**

We had been driving for what seemed like ages. I had watched Nanny McPhee and Shrek 2 on the DVD player in the car and I was starting to become very bored as John was now watching some stupid boy movie now and I had nothing to do. Mom had said we we're going to stop and eat at McDonalds soon as she saw a sign some time back advertising one.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music that was coming through the earphones of my I-pod, it was one of my favorite bands songs called _For Emma_. I found the music very calming and I always listen to them when I couldn't get to sleep at night.

I could feel the car turning and I opened my eyes and saw that we were turning into the McDonalds and my stomach grumbled in excitement of getting some food after the long time without eating. I started to decide that I would get chicken nuggets rather than a burger and get some curly fries with a coke.

We got out of the car and made our way to the entrance. Mom started asking us what we wanted and we answered her while searching the place for a seat.

"I`m going to the restroom, watch John for a few minutes," Dad said to me.

"Yeah sure," I mumbled back.

My dad turned his back towards me and made his way towards the door that said `MEN'S RESTROOMS. `

"What`s that?" John asked pointing to some type of fancy phone that a man was holding while standing in the queue near my mom.

"It's a phone," I answered, not really interested in the conversation.

"Why doesn't it look like mom`s?"

"Because it`s a different make."

John lapsed into silence until my mom came back with the food.

"Where is your dad?" She asked.

"Restroom," I told her while taking my meal of the tray.

Nobody said anything until dad came back and sat down.

"I will drive until we get to the next city and then we will stop for two days as there are lots of things to do there. Then we will drive on going south again and we can see if there is anything worthwhile to stop and see," Dad announced

"That's sounds good! It's been a long first day of driving, I can`t wait to get to do some sightseeing! I heard there is a really good aquarium near where we are stopping," said Mom

There was more planning of what the next few days where going to be for the next forty five minutes and we probably would have continued if it wasn't for John starting to complain about wanting to go to the place we are staying in. So we got back into the car and ready for another journey but luckily not as long as it took to get here.

We were pulling out of the car park when everything went wrong. I heard my mom screaming before I heard the bang. After the bang there was a loud noise and the car was on its side. I could feel my head hitting of the window and a warm, gooey liquid dripping down my head. I could hear crying and shouting and I could smell petrol and blood. I knew something bad had happened, I just couldn't figure out what. My brain wasn't thinking straight. I desperately wanted to close my eyes but something was telling me that I shouldn't. I looked around and I could see my brother with blood all over him. I knew with just looking at him that he wasn't alive. I started to cry and I found it hard to catch my breath. We were in a car crash. That's what happened. I looked to see if my parents were Okay. I could see my mom tossing and whimpering in pain but my dad just lay there, motionless just like John. I cried harder and it became even harder for me to breathe and with each second ticking past I knew that I would die. I was losing so much blood and I could hear sirens but they sounded too far away. My mom was now staring at me with tears in her eyes; I don't think she can talk. My tears stopped and I found myself giving in to closing my eyes.

Blackness took over everything, I couldn't see anything. This worried me, was I dead? In a coma? Or just unconscious? I wasn't sure. If I was dying I think I would be okay, as I believe there is a God and some type of afterlife. So maybe now I will go to Heaven and see John, Billy and everyone else that died near to me.

That idea was ruled out when I started to feel pain. I could hear voices too. They weren't clear but I could hear most of it.

"….. Is not going to make it, she is too weak…."

"The man is dead, the boy is also dead."

"The women is alive and conscious but weak."

It went quiet and then I could hear crying.

"My babies…. Do something…..they are too young to die!"

That was Mom. I felt like crying but I couldn't express that emotion as I am surrounded in blackness.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet.

I could feel a sharp pain in my stomach and head. It was the most pain I had ever felt.

This was it. I was going to die.

I would soon be with my brother and dad in whatever was to come after this life.

The pain seemed to get worse and finally after minutes of being in excruciating pain, it disappeared and I knew this was it. This was death I was facing. I relaxed myself and I readied myself for death. My breathing started to slow and I took my last breath.

So I have decided to continue writing this story! It will probably take me awhile to update again, sorry! I am just so busy at the moment with Christmas.

I'm sorry for the last Authors note I realllllyyyyy didn't want to do that but I did need to know if there was people reading my story or not! Thanks everyone who reviewed though!

On a last note; HAPPY HOLDAYS!! And I hope you have a nice safe Holiday season! :)

Jennifer


End file.
